


One in the Same

by Barefootandbookish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe decker - Freeform, Donuts, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Lucifer being helpful, One Shot, Trixie - Freeform, lucifer x chloe - Freeform, lucifer x trixie, short and sweet, under 1500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barefootandbookish/pseuds/Barefootandbookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is supposed to be helping Chloe with the back up of paperwork she's been left with, but Lucifer decides he'd much rather do things his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in the Same

Mountains of  paperwork covered every inch of Chloe’s kitchen table. It had been a hell of a year for the officer, and now she was paying for her procrastination. Any amount of paperwork was awful, but being behind on six months’ worth was actual torture.

As she tried to read through the case in front of her, Trixie burst into giggles on the other side of the house. Chloe sighed, she could only imagine all the inappropriate jokes Lucifer was telling her.

“Lucifer, you’re supposed to be helping, not having a playdate,” she called.

Lucifer appeared around the corner, a neon pink tutu tied around his waist, and a half tube of lipstick smeared across his lips.  Chloe snorted, she loved seeing someone willing to go to any limit to make Trixie smile, but it was ridiculous how attractive he still looked.

“That’s right, detective, laugh it up,” he complained. “Do you really think this is how I want to be spending my Saturday evening? Think of all the sex I’m missing out on. And it’s all your fault. How do you even sleep?”

He may talk a big game, but Chloe had her suspicious that even if she hadn’t begged him for his help, there wasn’t anywhere else he’d rather be. “What I think is that red is definitely not your color.”

“Of course not. Mauve is the only color that works with this skin tone.”

Just then Trixie twirled into the room wearing Lucifer’s coat over her shoulders and the other half tube of lipstick on her face.

As if he didn’t notice Lucifer continued, “Anyways, it’s not my fault detective douche  bailed again. How many times this week? 3 I believe?”

Chloe bit her tongue, “Trixie, why don’t you go watch some tv?”

“I’ve already had my tv time for the day, mom.”

“Well, it’s your lucky day then! I’m extending your time to another half hour!”

Trixie placed a hand on her hip, “Whatever. You just want me out of the room so you can yell at Lucifer for calling dad a…”

“Just go!”

After she was out of the room Chloe glared at Lucifer. If only she could say something that would actually change his behavior. “I told you, stop talking about Dan in front of her.”

“Oh come on. The kid deserves to know the truth.”

“She’s six.”

“Plenty old enough to know what an asshole her father really is.”

Chloe tossed a file folder against his chest, “Just get to work.”

Lucifer took his spot at the table, and thumbed through the file before promptly dropping it to the floor. “I’m bored. “

“Of course you are.”

“And so are you. So come on, lets skip out on this and get into some real trouble tonight. Just me and you. What do you say?”

“Are you forgetting Trixie is in the other room. Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I couldn’t leave.”

“Maze has always had a knack for entertaining children.”

Chloe shot him a dirty look, “Either shut up and help or get the hell out.”

Lucifer stood from the table, untying the tutu around his waist, “Come child,” he called to Trixie, “Uncle Lucifer is taking you out tonight!”

Trixie darted from the couch, a huge lipstick covered smile across her face, “Really?”

“Absolutely not,” Chloe interjected, “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked Lucifer.

“I’m only obeying your wishes. I don’t want to shut up so I’m getting out. Might as well bring along a friend,” Lucifer said.

It was an awful idea. One that should never ever be considered. So why was permission sitting right at the edge of her tongue?  With a quiet house, and no distractions she’d have the work done in no time at all. “Fine. Go,” she said before she came to her senses.  She’d have time to regret it later.

“Just no strip clubs, or alcohol, or letting her drive,” she called as the door slammed behind them.

With the house finally quiet, Chloe got to work , crossing her t’s and dotting her I’s. Soon enough three hours had passed and the sound of car doors and laughter broke her concentration. She took in the view in front of her. Not everything was finished, but she’d been able to put in a significant dent. Maybe after blowing off some steam, Lucifer would be willing to help.

The door burst open, bouncing against the wall. Trixie ran up to her and hopped into her lap, “Mom! Look at what Lucifer won me!” She shoved a giant stuffed goat into Chloe’s face, “I named him Luci!”

Chloe pulled her daughter into a hug, “I love it. I’m glad you had a great time.” Over her shoulder she caught Lucifer’s eyes, “Really?” she mouthed.

His only response was a wicked half smile and the raise of his brows.  She hated that it made her heart skip a beat.

“Okay, Beatrice, remember our deal. Off to bed now.”

Without a single complaint, Trixie hugged them both, despite Lucifer’s many protests, and headed to her room, ridiculous stuffed goat in hand.

Chloe’s mouth hung open, “How did you do that?”

From behind his back, Lucifer pulled out a brown paper bag, “With these.”

Chloe snatched the bag from his hand, terrified of what he’d done to her daughter. As she unrolled the bag the most delicious smell floated under her nose. Donuts. But not any donuts. _The donuts_.

The small storefront had been Chloe’s favorite for her entire existence. It had broken her heart when they closed  a few months back.

“How do you have these?”

He brushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, resulting in goose bumps racing up her spine. “I have my ways. Now off you go to watch your lady porn, or whatever you call a dozen humans vying after one man’s _heart.”_

The smell of the donuts were intoxicating, and it had been months since she’d just sat and watched TV. She groaned, “I can’t. I’m not done.”

Lucifer took her hand into his and led her away from the table, “Yes you can,” He sat her on the couch and put a donut in one hand, and the remote control in the other. She tried to get back up, but he stopped her with a hand against her shoulder. He leaned down, his lips only an inch or two from her ear, “Stay. I work better alone.”

She smiled to herself, she was lucky to have him in her life. Despite his chaotic nature, Lucifer had a way of making her life a little easier every day.

“Lucifer,” she called.

“Yes love?”

“You should think about changing your act. Turns out, you’re much more of an angel than a devil.”

“Oh darling, don’t you know? They’re one in the same. A fallen angel, is still very much an angel.”

 

 


End file.
